musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Thugz Mansion
Intro Shit, tired of gettin shot at Tired of gettin chased by the police and arrested Niggas need a spot where WE can kick it A spot where WE belong, that's just for us Niggas ain't gotta get all dressed up and be Hollywood Y'knahmean? Where do niggas go when we die? Ain't no heaven for a thug nigga That's why we go to thug mansion That's the only place where thugs get in free and you gotta be a G ... at thug mansion 1 A place to spend my quiet nights, time to unwind So much pressure in this life of mine, I cry at times I once contemplated suicide, and woulda tried But when I held that 9, all I could see was my momma's eyes No one knows my struggle, they only see the trouble Not knowin it's hard to carry on when no one loves you Picture me inside the misery of poverty No man alive has ever witnessed struggles I survived Prayin hard for better days, promise to hold on Me and my dawgs ain't have a choice but to roll on We found a family spot to kick it Where we can drink liquor and no one bickers over trick shit A spot where we can smoke in peace, and even though we G's We still visualize places, that we can roll in peace And in my mind's eye I see this place, the players go in fast I got a spot for us all, so we can ball, at thug's mansion Anthony Hamilton Ain't no place I'd rather be Chillin' with homies and family Sky high, iced out paradise In the sky.. Ain't no place I'd rather be Only place that's right for me Chromed-out mansion in paradise In the sky.. 2 Will I survive all the fights and the darkness? Trouble sparks, they tell me home is where the heart is, dear departed I shed tattooed tears and couldn't sleep good For multiple years, witness peers catch gunshots Nobody cares, seen the politicians ban us They'd rather see us locked in chains, please explain Why they can't stand us, is there a way for me to change? Or am I just a victim of things I did to maintain? I need a place to rest my head With the little bit of homeboys that remains, cause all the rest dead Is there a spot for us to roll, if you find it I'll be right behind ya, show me and I'll go How can I be peaceful? I'm coming from the bottom Watch my daddy scream, "Peace," while the other man shot him I need a house that's full of love when I need to escape The deadly places slingin drugs, in thug's mansion Hook 3 Dear momma don't cry, your baby boy's doin good Tell the homies I'm in heaven and they ain't got hoods Seen a show with Marvin Gaye last night, it had me shook Drippin peppermint Schnapps, with Jackie Wilson, and Sam Cooke Then some lady named Billie Holiday sang Sittin there kickin it with Malcolm, 'til the day came Little Latasha sho' grown Tell the lady in the liquorstore that she's forgiven, so come home Maybe in time you'll understand only God can save us When Miles Davis cuttin lose with the band Just think of all the people that you knew in the past That passed on, they in heaven, found peace at last Picture a place that they exist, together There has to be a place better than this, in heaven So right before I sleep, dear God, what I'm askin Remember this face, save me a place, in thug's mansion.